randomkirbyfandomcom-20200215-history
Guidelines
OMFG MAEK SUR 2 REED DEESE RULZ OR El-''' -ahem-...Uh, where were we? Ah, yes. Welcome to the Random Kirby Wiki '''guidelines page. We aren't very strict about most of these, but there are some offenses that will get you in trouble. Read on to learn more. Editing Guidelines These are some general guidelines to follow while editing the Random Kirby Wiki. You won't experience harsh consequences for not following these, but we strongly recommend that you do follow them. *'Stay on topic'. You can be as random as you want, and we encourage randomness, but what we don't want is a bunch of incoherent crap. Here's an example of what to avoid: **'Example:' "Mickey Mouse and Chuck Norris created peanut butter in -99999999 B.C." This one is bad because it has absolutely nothing to do with Kirby or the main story, and makes absolutely no sense. We will accept things that are really random, but we recommend writing your articles so they have something 'to do with Kirby. If you're going to make a page about something non-Kirby, add in some Kirby references (or references to the main story) just to make it on topic, for example, "Mickey Mouse is Kirby's pet cat". ***'On another note, do not write anything about Kirby that is actually real. 'This is a no-brainer. This is a ''parody ''wiki, so don't write anything about the Kirby games that is true. For example, don't write an article on the real Kirby game, Kirby's Adventure, and include facts about the game. Instead, make up a bunch of random things for teh lulz. *'Please note that while Randomkirby Wiki has an overarching storyline, you don't have to stick with it. 'This isn't really a rule, but it's important nonetheless. You can choose whether or not to include the main story's canon in your article, it's up to you really. *'Use good spelling and grammar. We recommend that you spellcheck your edits before you publish them. **It's just fine if bad grammar is done on purpose though; for example: owh emm geez guayz n galz ah jus fond out dat kirbz is prt of illuminiyrtdvsdy!!!11!!!!!2!11111#11! However, if it's not supposed to be like that, we recommend spellchecking. ***'Please do not overuse bad grammar though. '''Do not make an article that is literally impossible to read. Seriously. It's not funny nor is it even entertaining or amusing. A page with bad grammar is acceptable, just make sure that people can read it. *'Try to be funny when writing pages.' Since this is a ''parody wiki, feel free to add humor to your edits. We don't care what you write, just try to make something entertaining. **Take the word 'random' in this wikia lightly. While we do aim to make things random, as explained above, there must be some substance to it all. Try to actually make a parody of the source material, which is the Kirby franchise. We don't mean to pressure you into making golden comedy articles, but try your best to make something that jokingly mocks some aspect of the Kirby franchise. As stated above, we don't mind really random articles, just try to make them entertaining. *'Put the tag on an article that is not finished.' **'Don't tag finished articles with .' Note: We really will enforce this one. Don't falsely tag articles. It's annoying and repeatedly doing this may get you banned. Serious rules Not following these may get you banned. Seriously. Though most of this is just common sense, we still recommend reading this section so that you know exactly what is not allowed here. *'Don't use vulgar language.' Don't use swear words. Doing this once will only get you a warning, but continuing to do so may result in a ban. You can use minor curse words (such as crap, piss, and damn), but even this is generally discouraged and those are the only three allowed. **'We absolutely do NOT tolerate the use of racist, sexist, or homophobic language.' There is a fine line between parody, and "2edgy5me controversial" parody. Since we want to reinforce our "no offense is meant to be taken" attitude and don't want to come off as hostile, we resent this brand of humor. This is a place of fun and tolerance. First time is a warning, in case you didn't know the rules, but continuing to use such language will result in a BAN. No questions asked. ***'The same goes for talking about pornography, blood, and gore.' ****The same goes for photos and videos. Don't upload anything inappropriate or offensive, or you may be banned, like excessive blood, gore, pornography, racism, sexism, homophobia, or vulgar language.' In general, our policy is to keep everything PG-13'. *'Don't bully or harass other users.' Cyberbullying is a serious offense. As stated above, this is a place of fun and tolerance, so we are taking measures to keep idiot bullies who display hostility towards his/her fellow contributors out of here. They just suck the fun and tolerance out of everything. First time is a temporary ban, second time is a permanent BAN. *'Don't vandalize pages.' Blanking pages and making obviously unproductive edits will get you banned. We don't like vandals. Category:Information